


[Comic] Radio

by potofsoup



Series: Eclectic Stucky [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Steve and Bucky and listening to the radio over the decades





	[Comic] Radio

  


They’d always go to Bucky’s apartment to listen to the fireside chats, because Bucky’s family had a radio.

Bucky started learning how to swing dance, and tried to teach Steve, so that they can go on double dates. Steve wasn’t really good at it, though, so Bucky ended up going on dates by himself.

Bucky loved to hear Steve talking to central command using the radio using his authoritative Captain America voice. It made the extra burden of carrying the radio equipment worth it.

Steve used to do all the cooking – usually Bucky came home from the factories too tired to do much but lounge around and read dime novels. But recently he’s got a thing for chopping things – plus he likes being around Steve. He’s also developed a taste for Russian food, so Steve’s trying to learn how to make a good borscht.

There’s always radio, and there’s always Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> post on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180368195128/potofsoup-theyd-always-go-to-buckys-apartment)


End file.
